


A leveza das pequenas coisas.

by Tupiniquim (MissBristow)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Amo eles, F/M, Fluffy, Mais um pouco de Jill/Carlos Eles merecem, Resident evil 3 inspiração
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBristow/pseuds/Tupiniquim
Summary: – Não conseguiu dormir não é? Ela virou e viu Carlos com camisa e calça folgadas, cinza. Ele se aproximou dela segurando algo, uma xícara que ele elevou até a boca. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e ele retribuiu o gesto. Desde da explosão de Raccoon eles ficaram mais próximos de certa forma, chegaram até confidenciar coisas como um breve relato dele quando estava na guerrilha e como se tornou mercenário da Umbrella, e ela falou do incidente da mansão e toda a sujeira que ela sabia sobre a empresa. Eles se apoiaram e cuidavam um do outro. O futuro era incerto para ambos, mas por enquanto eles tinham isso, um momento de sossego.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A leveza das pequenas coisas.

Ela não conseguia dormir, claro que não; tudo aquilo era tão recente. Ela estava na beirada da cama, não estava mais deitada e sim sentada, olhando fixamente para o chão. A mente dela estava uma confusão, por causa das noites mal dormidas, seja por falta de sono ou excesso de pesadelos. Ela resolve sair do quarto pequeno, não adiantaria ficar ali, Jill trilhou seu caminho até a sala, onde havia um abajur estava ligado, e clareava modestamente o recinto, ela olhava para a paisagem pela janela, levantando apenas um pouco da cortina turquesa.  
Ali era calmo, havia poucas casas, algumas árvores e uma rodovia. Ela não tinha visto o horário, mas estava lá por causa do céu tingindo com cores como rosa e laranja ela sabia que estava amanhecendo. Um deles deve ter ficado com guarda, mas ambos ainda estavam cansados, então ficou acordado com o que hoje eles descansariam, sob o argumento de que empresa presumia que eles estavam mortos. Isso foi arriscado, mas ambos concordaram, a necessidade falou mais alto e por sorte tudo ainda estava em '' paz ''. Ironicamente ela não conseguiu o descanso que seu corpo pedia. Ela ficou ali por algum tempo.

\- Não conseguiu dormir não é? Ela virou e viu Carlos com camisa e calça folgadas, cinza. Ele se aproxima dela segurando algo, uma xícara que ele levanta até a boca. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e ele retribuiu o gesto. Desde a explosão de Raccoon, eles ficaram mais próximos de certa forma, chegaram até confidenciar coisas como um breve relato quando ele estava na guerrilha e como se tornou mercenário da Umbrella, e ela falou do incidente de mansão e toda a sujeira que ela sabia sobre um empresa. Eles se apoiam e cuidam de um outro. O futuro era incerto para ambos, mas por enquanto eles tinham isso, um momento de sossego.

\- Espero não ter te acordado Carlos. Foi uma afirmação genuína.

\- Você não é a única pessoa que está tendo problemas em dormir. Cantarolou - Como está o seu ombro? Ele estava em frente à ela agora, Jill teve que elevar a cabeça para olhar para ele, por causa da diferença de altura. Ela pode sentir o aroma do café que sai da sua xícara e viu o vapor emanando do recipiente. A luz do abajur iluminou ele, realçando a sua pele bronzeada e delineando o seu corpo, a ex-policial não tinha notado como a presença dele era agradável a ela.

\- Ainda está dolorido, mas está melhor do que antes. É como se você estivesse tomando um antitetânico. Mas sinto que estou melhorando cada dia.

\- Isso é bom, é ótimo na verdade. Ele também começou a olhar para a vista através da janela, enquanto tomava outro café - Ah, você quer? Tem na cozinha, fiz bastante. Se você quiser eu pego para você.

\- Não obrigada, acho que vou fazer um chá. É um chá é uma boa opção. Uma pergunta, você está sem sono e não para beber café. Talvez isso seja um problema. Ela sorriu amigavelmente e ele girou seus olhos, voltando a olhar para ela.

\- Todo vício é um problema. O café é o meu, é instintivo. Minha cabeça pensa mais claramente quando eu tomo, parece que funciona melhor com café. Finalizou enquanto bebia a bebida escura - Ainda não consigo acreditar que você não gosta de café? Retomou a conversa fazendo uma careta de estranhamento. 

Ela riu com _isso_.

\- Você deveria tomar um chá, ter certeza de que trocar ou tomar um café bem mais rápido do que pensa.

\- Não obrigado, já tentei e não deu certo. Apenas tomo quando estou doente, é a única exceção. Sons de risos contidos tomaram conta recinto. Era tão bom falar sobre coisas normais, coisas do dia, que não envolvia sangue, morte, monstros ou traições. Ela sempre gostou disso, e agora mais do que _nunca_. Era um consolo para aquelas almas quebradas, uma trégua entre guerra interna que eles travam diariamente. 

Agora eles eles estavam se encarando, e o sorriso de ambos se desmancharam para dar lugar a outra expressão, como era se eles tivessem examinando um ao outro. Ela reparou sua mandíbula bem definida, na sua barba, nos seus olhos intensos e finalmente na sua boca tão tentadora.

_Tentadora ..._

Por Deus, ela estava atraída por ele, completamente atraída. E agora ela estava um passo de beijá-lo. De puxá-lo para si e sentir ele nela, sentir a sua barba roçando em seu rosto e no resto do seu corpo, de sentir a sua respiração em seu pescoço. E por um momento se esquecer de toda desgraça que ela, e que ele passaram. _Ela queria isso._

\- Acho que vou voltar a tentar dormir. Ela falou com uma ponta de frustração, traindo os seus desejos. Era melhor não. Ela chegou essa conclusão quando a realidade foi alcançada.  
Não havia espaço para se relacionar com ninguém, claro uma noite poderia ser apenas uma _noite_ e nada mais, porém com ele... com ele seria diferente, ela não se limitaria a isso. É melhor evitar uma dor de cabeça _desnecessária_ e sua vida já teve várias. Agora o seu norte era acabar com a Umbrella, vingar seus amigos, vingar Raccoon. Também existe outro detalhe, a segurança deles. Eles não poderiam simplesmente abaixar a guarda, a qualquer momento eles poderiam descobrir que eles estavam vivos e sua localização. Era um estado de alerta constante. Ela podia ver sua arma na mesinha a poucos metros dela.

\- É uma boa ideia, vou ficar vigiando aqui. 

A sua voz a tirou do seu transe, da cascata de pensamentos que a envolvia. Ambos estavam cansados, mas ele aceitou o inglório trabalho de ficar de guarda. Então, a frase que ela usou para se esquivar dos seus desejos ficou com um gosto estranho, egoísmo.

\- Ah, não Carlos, você também pode dormir, eu posso aguentar algumas horas aqui.

Ele solta uma risada abafada - Não sabia que eu estava em uma competição, muito estranha por sinal. Mas alguém tem que ficar de vigiando, e acho que toda a possibilidade de dormir é quase zero, porque além dos pesadelos e sentir algumas costelas doloridas, eu me entupi de café. Então, aproveite o seu descanso. Ele simula uma pequena expressão de falsa inveja, estreitando os olhos, e com os ombros baixos baixos. Ele tinha ganhado a discussão.

Ela gira os seus calcanhares para uma direção oposta, sentindo as pálpebras, ficarem levemente pesadas, era um bom sinal pelo menos, ela desejou que pudesse dormir pelo menos duas ou três horas antes que os pesadelos voltassem. Sua mão já estava na maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, ela girou e a porta abriu, mas antes de entrar completamente no recinto, ela não resistiu à vontade de olhar mais uma vez para ele. Ele estava nas costas, a xícara não estava mais em suas mãos, mas sim na mesinha, e a mesma em que ela tinha colocado sua Samurai Edge* que agora estava em seu coldre, a arma quase tinha virado uma '' extensão '' do corpo dela. Ela o contempla por mais alguns segundos, hipnotizada pela vista dos seus ombros largos, o sdeu corpo forte e pelos cabelos selvagens. Sacudiu os pensamentos para longe, repreendendo-se mentalmente com uma frase: '' Sem tempo para isso. Há muitas coisas em jogo. ''

Fechou a porta e se enfiou na sua cama. Jill pensou que demoraria para dormir, mas foi justamente ao contrário, mas antes de se render ao doce sono, uma nota mental veio: 

'' Não estava nos planos eu me apegar tanto a ele. ''

E então ela adormeceu.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic deveria ter sido postada há um bom tempo, mas sou preguiçosa e postei só agora.
> 
> A Jill tem cara de gostar mais de chá do que café, isso é puro achismo meu. Ao contrário do Carlos que tem jeito de gostar demais de café rsrsrs
> 
> Eu realmente amo muito Jill e Carlos e sempre quando eu tiver alguma ideia sobre eles, eu vou escrever.  
> Para mim isso é uma forma de mostrar o meu amor pelo ship (apesar que também estou viciada totalmente com Nicholai/Jill)
> 
> Se você chegou até aqui, a probabilidade de você ter lido é grande, então obrigada <3


End file.
